


Chas does like me, she paid for the honeymoon suite

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, reunion3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: kind of a pillow talk on their honeymoon after Robert got released (early)
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Chas does like me, she paid for the honeymoon suite

“Chas does like me, she paid for the honeymoon suite”. - smiled Robert.

He was a bit overwhelmed. After six long years in prison - without talking or seeing Aaron for at least five of them – he was not only a free man but a husband... again. They managed to find their way back to each other after Robert sent a letter to Aaron. After he got it, at first he cried for a solid two days, but then he replied. In the letter, Robert said that if Aaron still had any kinds of feelings towards him, he should visit him because he put his name on his visiting order. Aaron thought it through but he came to the same conclusion every time. That he cannot live without Robert. So he booked a hotel, went there and after 5 years, he was finally able to look into Robert's eyes again.

After he got released - early in light of new evidence, - they soon decided to get married... again. It was a very lowkey ceremony this time. Only about ten people present, but that's how they wanted it. And immediately afterwards they were on a plane to Barcelona.

They didn't even talk when they got to the hotel, just checked in and jumped into bed. They've been waiting for this ever since Robert's first day as a free man. They wanted it to be special, they wanted to do it right, so they wanted to wait. They only had to manage two days because as soon as Robert was back in Emmerdale they went to the registry office to be officially husbands again. Aaron already set the date, everything went smooth. If anybody had any problems with it, they didn't say. Not to them anyway. Robert was surprised that Chas didn't want to murder him, but she seemed okay with everything. With him being with Aaron again, with them getting married again. Robert couldn't believe it. That's how that sentence slipped out just after their 3rd round of reunion sex.

“Really? This is the first thing that came to your head after we just did this?” - asked Aaron laughing.

“Sorry.” - laughed Robert as well. - “I just can't really get over it.”

“I hope you weren't thinking about me mum 5 minutes ago.”

“No... you idiot.” - said Robert shoving him away. - “I just... I expected a linch mob or something.”

“They had a year to wrap their heads around it. And I wouldn't have cared either way.” - he said kissing him.

“Hmm... yeah I know.” - smiled Robert into the kiss. - “It was still nice of her.”

“She's not stupid, she knew it was inevitable.”

“Was it?” - asked Robert turning on his right side to face Aaron.

“Of course it was. Do you honestly think we would've stayed apart?”

“Even if I wouldn't have sent you that letter?”

“Yeah. You have no idea how many times I started to write down my feelings.”

“You never told me about this.”

“I will. After we get home okay? Now I'm just so happy.” - he sighed before Robert pushed him on his back, getting on top of him.

“That makes two of us.” - he smiled before he leaned down kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have more prompts you can find me on twitter and tumblr:
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
